The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing a power system.
According to national economic growth and improvement in people's living standards, convenience of use and power consumption, which is an engine of the national economic growth, continuously increase and an increase in power demand makes a power system complicated, diversified, and having large capacity. However, the 2003 blackout occurring in North America and Europe results from that an initial small-scale accident is not rapidly detected and handled to allow power failure to spread to the entire power system due to weakness of a system for data acquisition and monitoring control for the power system. Accordingly, importance is being magnified for general operation state data acquisition, system analysis, and remote detection control for the power system in an energy management system.
In addition, importance is also being magnified for a method for analyzing a power system which becomes complicated, diversified, and has large capacity.
Recently, a technique is actively being researched which transmits DC power by using a high voltage direct-current (HVDC) system.
On the other hand, as a software tool for analyzing a power system, a Power System Simulator for Engineering (PSS/E) software tool and a PSCAD software tool are widely used.
The PSS/E software tool, which is a software tool for simulating, analyzing, and optimizing power system characteristics such as evaluation for a power transmission network and electricity generation under a steady state condition and a dynamic state condition, may approximately analyze the overall power system. However errors frequently occur because of handling too much system data. In addition, the PSS/E software tool is not capable of newly reflecting, for example, data for an additional element such as an HVDC system or generator.
On the other hand, the PSCAD software tool is a software tool for analyzing a partial power system through HVDC modeling, but is not linked to another power system.
Accordingly, an integrated analysis is not enabled for an additional system such as an HVDC system or generator as well as for an existing power system in use.